


Nightmares

by Xakanadushak



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 14:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakanadushak/pseuds/Xakanadushak
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 28





	Nightmares

Even the mother of the demons had to sleep sometimes. But she avoided it as best she could. Because she also suffered from nightmares. And they came every time she tried to slep. Of course, she dreamed of the Dark Lord. How he changed. How he suddenly started to hurt her. He mistreated, abused and used her. But she also dreamed that he would come back again. That she would lose everything that was important to her. Most of all Zelda. Lilith thought it was disgusting. It was weak, pathetic and - human. That's why she refused again and again to sleep with Zelda Spellman in the same bed. But the more her relationship with the witch evolved, the more she trusted her. So it happened that she eventually shared a bed with Zelda. So it quickly happened that Zelda found out about Lilith's dreams.

Zelda was awakened by a faint whimper. Confused, she looked around and immediately noticed who it was from. It hurt her to see the woman she loved so much like this. Lilith shivered and had tears running down her cheeks. Zelda thought about it for a moment and then woke her up with a gentle shake. When the other woman noticed what was happening, she tried to move away quickly. But Zelda held her tight. "It's OK," she said softly. Lilith replied angrily, still trembling: "No, it's weak." "It is not weak, my queen," the other replied calmly. "Especially after all that happened." She gently stroked her cheek to wipe away the tears. Lilith enjoyed the touch. The affection she felt. And then she moved closer to Zelda again. Zelda smiled triumphantly and hugged her as she gently stroked her back. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Lilith shook her head and replied: "Maybe another time". Then she yawned and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
